The present invention generally relates to memory devices, and more particularly to a memory device which reads out stored information by comparing a bit line level with a reference level and either sets all of word lines and bit lines to a high level or sets all of the word lines and bit lines to have a high impedance so as to reduce the power consumption of the memory device when the memory device is disabled and no read-out operation is carried out.
As will be described later in conjunction with a drawing, a conventional read only memory device generally comprises a row address buffer circuit, a column address buffer circuit, a word line driver circuit, a bit line driver circuit, a memory cell array, a multiplexer circuit, and an output circuit. A row address is decoded in the row address buffer circuit, and the word line driver circuit drives word lines so as to select a word line by setting the selected word line to a high level. A column address is decoded in the column address buffer circuit, and the bit line driver circuit drives bit lines responsive to a decoded output of the column address buffer circuit so as to select a bit line by setting the level of the selected bit line to a low level.
The base of transistors constituting the multiplexer circuit are coupled to the bit lines, and stored information is read out from a selected memory cell in the memory cell array by selectively turning ON and turning OFF these transistors. An output signal of the multiplexer circuit is outputted via the output circuit.
A chip enable signal controls the output circuit to carry out an output operation, and a chip disable signal disables the output operation, that is, disables the memory device, by setting the impedance at the output of the output circuit to a high impedance.
In the conventional memory device, however, output signals of AND circuits constituting the bit line driver circuit all have a low level except for one output signal even when the memory device is disabled by the chip disable signal. For this reason, a current flows through all of the resistors in the multiplexer circuit that supplies a current to the bit lines from a power source terminal, except for one resistor. In this state, a large potential difference exists between the power source terminal and the AND circuits having the low-level outputs. Hence, there is a problem in that the power consumption of the memory device is large even when the memory device is disabled by the chip disable signal.
A semiconductor device generally comprises a plurality of memory devices such as read only memories (ROMs) and programmable read only memories (PROMs), and an arbitrary one of the memory devices is selected to read out desired information from the selected memory device when carrying out a certain task. Accordingly, it is desirable that the power consumption of the non-selected (or disabled) memory devices in the semiconductor device is small.
When the resistances of the resistors in the multiplexer circuit are increased so as to reduce the power consumption of the memory device, the read-out speed from the bit lines of the memory device becomes slow. On the other hand, when the supply of power from the power source terminal to the multiplexer circuit and to the output circuit is cut off when the memory device is disabled, it takes too long for the disabled memory device to reach the operating state when the disabled memory device is again enabled.